I Belong to You
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: L'évolution des sentiments de Meg vis-à-vis de Castiel. Attention, vu que c'est Meg, langage vulgaire et idées perturbantes.


**I Belong to You**

Meg avait été attirée par Castiel dès l'instant où elle avait posé les yeux sur lui.

C'était loin d'être une attraction romantique. Après tout, elle était un démon et lui était un ange, comment y aurait-il pu y avoir un soupçon de tendresse entre une abomination vomie de l'Enfer et un emmerdeur emplumé avec un balai dans le cul ?

Mais Meg avait pu voir la vraie forme de l'ange. Elle avait pu voir sa pureté, son innocence, sa lumière intérieure.

Elle avait aussitôt éprouvé le désir de souiller cette lumière.

En Enfer, c'était les âmes innocentes que les démons prisaient le plus pour la torture. Voir une âme stupidement bien-pensante, remplie de bonnes intentions et d'amour et de pitié, se tordre et s'enlaidir sous ses doigts, voir cette âme se déchirer elle-même et commencer à jouir chaque fois qu'elle vous mordait la main, voir cette âme renier tout ce en quoi elle avait cru pour devenir quelque chose de totalement autre… Et plus l'âme résistait longtemps, plus le démon qui avait réussi à la briser était considéré comme un artiste.

Elle voulait cet ange. Elle voulait l'avoir sur son chevalet, entièrement à sa merci, livré à son caprice, pour qu'elle puisse lui brûler les ailes, noircir son cœur et submerger sa lumière sous l'obscurité. Elle voulait le corrompre si absolument que même Lucifer n'égalerait pas sa dépravation.

Elle voulait en faire son chef-d'œuvre.

Il avait réussi à lui échapper. Elle n'avait pas voulu le lâcher.

Les démons avaient une fâcheuse tendance à la monomanie. Dès qu'ils avaient une idée en tête, c'était la croix et la bannière pour la leur faire oublier.

Azazel avait fait de Mary Campbell et plus tard de Samuel Winchester ses cibles favorites parce que dès l'instant où il les avait rencontrés, il avait vu la beauté de leur âme. Et il avait voulu transformer cette beauté en monstruosité, comme tout bon démon.

En tant que sa fille, Meg avait l'obligation de ne s'en prendre qu'à des cibles de choix.

Elle avait détruit d'innombrables âmes par le passé, mais elle savait que Castiel serait son favori.

Après la débâcle de l'Apocalypse, cependant, elle avait été forcée de se cacher. Avec Crowley aux commandes – un véritable outrage – elle n'avait plus le temps de courir après un emplumé.

Mais c'était l'emplumé qui était venu à elle.

Elle avait accepté d'aider les Winchester – si Azazel avait pu voir ça, il l'aurait probablement livrée à son bourreau personnel pour lui apprendre à se conduire – rien que pour faire chier Crowley. Et il avait fallu qu'elle protège le ramassis de boulets qu'ils formaient avec leur ange d'une meute de chiens de l'Enfer.

Elle avait embrassé Castiel pour lui voler son couteau. Mais elle avait aussi fait ça pour pouvoir goûter son essence – la toute première chose qu'elle faisait à ses proies avant de jouer de son rasoir sur elles.

La grâce de l'ange lui avait brûlé les lèvres. C'était si pur, si puissant, qu'elle en avait été transpercée.

Et il l'avait embrassée à son tour, comme un vrai pro, ce dont elle ne s'attendait pas du tout de la part d'un résidu de bénitier. La douleur avait été si suave qu'elle avait manqué jouir sur place en sentant l'essence céleste mordre sauvagement son âme ravagée.

Quand elle l'aurait ligoté sur son chevalet, il faudrait définitivement qu'elle le viole. Le plus souvent possible, de préférence.

Elle avait échappé aux chiens de l'Enfer à peu près intacte – si on exceptait le rein que ces saloperies lui avaient chouravé. Pour la peine, elle les avait éviscérées. Et bien entendu, Winchester et compagnie avaient encore pris la clef des champs.

Lorsqu'elle avait entendu parler de ce guérisseur miraculeux, elle savait qu'elle avait réussi à dénicher son ange. Qui d'autre se serait baladé dans tout le pays pour soigner les verrues des gens ? Personne d'autre ne pouvait être niais à ce point.

La couille dans le potage, c'était que l'emplumé avait la mémoire encore plus vide qu'un crâne de blonde. Ça, c'était plutôt frustrant. Et… elle n'aimait pas ça.

Elle voulait _Castiel_. Pas Emmanuel – il n'aurait pas pu choisir encore plus biblique comme prénom.

C'était en partie pour ça qu'elle avait insisté pour que Dean essaie de rendre sa mémoire à l'emplumé.

Mais bien sûr, vu que c'était les Winchester, tout était parti en vrille et elle s'était retrouvée à jouer la nounou pour un ange catatonique.

Il allait lui payer ça, le coco, une fois qu'il aurait fini de jouer à la Belle au Bois dormant.

Curieusement, le temps passé à l'hôpital lui avait plu. Elle n'avait plus besoin d'être sur la route. Et elle avait son ange à proximité.

Rien qu'à elle.

Les démons étaient extrêmement matérialistes. Meg autant que les autres.

Castiel était à elle, maintenant.

Ça n'avait pas cessé d'être vrai lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Le connard lui avait balancé trois déclarations d'amour en un quart d'heure, et s'il y avait une chose que savait Meg, c'était que les gens étaient prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour quelqu'un qu'ils avaient en affection.

Elle n'aurait eu qu'à lui dire de ramper à ses pieds pour qu'il le fasse – de quoi satisfaire son penchant de dominatrice. Le truc un peu plus embêtant, c'était qu'il le faisait avec plaisir, donc ça ne satisfaisait pas son côté sadique.

Bizarrement, elle pensait de moins en moins à le torturer.

Et puis elle sentait les fragments brisés de son âme vibrer curieusement quand il lui faisait des compliments extravagants.

Bon, il lui tapait quand même sur les nerfs régulièrement – genre quand il avait passé trois heures à déblatérer sur la reproduction des ginkgos ou qu'il avait insisté pour qu'elle mette une robe en dentelle mauve et rose qui soi-disant irait à merveille avec son teint.

Mais dans l'ensemble, elle arrivait à vivre avec lui.

Une fois le Bouffeur en Chef zigouillé, Crowley lui avait sauté sur le poil. Et bordel de merde, il torturait vachement bien pour un vendeur à la petite semaine. Sa spécialité, c'était le harcèlement psychologique.

_Tu sais qu'il t'a abandonnée. Peu importe à quel point tu l'appelles, ton ange ne viendra pas te sauver._

Elle savait ça.

Alors pourquoi elle se laissait aller à rêver que Clarence faisait irruption dans sa geôle pour foudroyer Crowley et l'enlever dans ses bras comme un de ces princes ridiculement bien coiffés de conte de fées ?

Elle savait qu'il ne viendrait pas.

Dans un sens, elle avait eu raison. C'était les deux abrutis de frangins qui l'avaient récupérée – et encore, ils n'avaient même pas fait exprès.

Clarence avait l'air en bien meilleure forme. Au moins, il ne la regardait plus avec des yeux de cocker transi d'adoration.

Bizarrement, ça manquait à Meg.

Elle avait vu sa lumière interne étinceler lorsqu'il avait mentionné le livreur de pizza – il ne faisait ça que lorsqu'il était content. Et elle avait vu cette même lumière changer – peut-on dire que la grâce d'un ange _rougit _? – lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé à demi-mots de l'aider à se débarrasser de son pucelage.

Un ange qui l'aimait bien. Qui avait de l'affection pour un démon. Apparemment, l'emplumé n'avait pas complètement récupéré sa santé mentale.

Mais bon, elle aussi était certainement détraquée. Après tout, elle avait accepté d'aider les Winchester.

Il fallait être détraqué pour se mettre en travers du chemin de Crowley alors qu'il essayait de récupérer la Tablette des Anges.

Mais si elle ne l'avait pas retenu, il aurait mis ses sales pattes visqueuses sur Clarence.

Personne ne touchait à l'ange de Meg.

Les gens appartenaient à ceux qu'ils aimaient. A ceux qui les aimaient.

Si on avait dit à Meg qu'un jour, elle appartiendrait à un ange au point de jeter sa vie aux orties pour lui, elle n'y aurait certainement pas cru.

Mais elle l'avait fait.

Et bizarrement, elle ne le regrettait pas une seule seconde.


End file.
